


Philematology

by ShariDeschain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat!Dick Era, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: Philematology(n) the scientific study of kissingDickBabs drabble collection.





	1. Clipped wings, I was a broken thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the COWT#8, prompt _‘Clipped wings, I was a broken thing’ (Sia – Bird Set Free)_

Kissing her is the thrill of his first flight, the unconscious and almost forgotten security of falling down with a net below him. Kissing her is the gripping fear of having lost something important only to turn around and find it still there, behind you.

Kissing her is the dream that keeps him awake, the hope that makes him go to sleep, the guilt for not being able to deal with this situation on his own, the shame of dumping on her his sober anger as well as his drunken sorrow.

Kissing her is the illusion of simpler days, when they were younger and carefree, when they didn’t have traumatized, scared or angry children to look after, when Bruce was still alive, still the one holding the world together, common enemy, security blanket.

“It’s going to be okay”, Barbara whispers in his ear. She kisses him back slowly, meaningfully, her eyes dry and her smile as gentle as ever. But it’s different for her, Dick knows. Barbara’s a phoenix, she’s fire and rebirth. She’s always been and will always be stronger than him, better at this whole thing. It's her promise, a secret between them.

That's why Dick kisses her.


	2. All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the COWT#8, prompt _‘All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine’ (Fall Out Boy – Irresistible)_

Once upon a time, when she was Batgirl and Dick still Robin, he made a game out of trying to sneak into her room at night and tiptoeing his way to her bed to wake her up with a kiss on the nose and a whispered laugh. 

Robin almost always failed to take her by surprise, but - even if she doesn’t like to admit it - a few times Nightwing actually managed to. He was rewarded with a punch in the face for his victories, but that only made him laugh harder, because that’s Dick for you, Barbara guesses. 

Still, it was a nice game. Stupid, like teenagers and puppy loves are supposed to be, but nice.

It’s different now.

He still comes at night, through windows still deliberately forgotten unlocked, like the Peter Pan he once was, but now it’s the brushing of a long, dark cape against the floor that wakes Barbara up and alerts her to his presence. And the body falling down on the mattress next to her is a heavier, exhausted one. A silent one. There’s Batman now, in her bed. And it’s been months, but it’s still such a weird thought.

Most nights, when he sneaks in on his own, she asks him what’s wrong, even if she already knows. 

Some nights she doesn’t ask anything, because some nights she’s the one who calls him here, in her bed. She’s never been one for games.

“It’s going to be okay”, he tells her, voice soft, arms wrapped around her in the dark.

She says _I know_ , even if she doesn’t. Even if she misses Cassandra, and she’s worried for Stephanie, and hates Bruce for leaving all of them in this mess.

She says _I know_ and she kisses him, because that’s all she can do.


	3. And if I thought it would help I would carve your name into my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the COWT#8, prompt _‘And if I thought it would help I would carve your name into my heart’ (The Gaslight Anthem – Dark Places)_

They have been fighting about it for months now. Every time Stephanie gets hurt, every time Damian disobeys, every time they have to back each other up to deal with a kid that, for some reason or another, it’s their responsibility to keep alive. The same arguments, over and over again.

_Damian needs this_ , he says. _Damian is ten years old_ , she sighs.

_Stephanie can take care of this_ , she states. _Stephanie is not trained enough for this_ , he retorts.

_Damian is his son_ , he reminds her. _Stephanie chose this_ , she reminds him.

Usually they stop speaking to each other for a few days, then the urge of having someone on their corner wins even their prides.

“With Cassandra it was so much easier”, Barbara sighs, taking off her glasses to rub an hand over her eyes. “And at first she couldn’t even speak.”

Sprawled on the floor next to her wheelchair, one arm over his face in a dramatic display of tiredness, Dick only snorts.

“Tim was a lot easier too”, he sighs. “But don’t tell Damian I said that.”

Barbara props her chin in the palm of her hand and looks down at him.

“Look at us”, she teases. “Did you ever imagine we would’ve end up like this? You and I, playing mommy and daddy and fighting over our children without even being married. Or having children of our own.”

“Hoped, more than imagined”, Dick grins. “As for children of our own, we can try to fix that right away if that’s what you want.”

“Really smooth, Grayson.”

And their argument’s not over. She should still be angry with Dick, and Dick should still be angry with her. Instead he gets up on his knees and smiles, so she smiles back and leans forward to kiss him.


End file.
